Chrome Division
Chapter One:Kio Noli "Stay on mission". Exactly. If I wouldve just listened to myself... 5 H O U R S B E F O R E "Brice! Stop fucking buying pizza" I yelled. Oh,ello,as you can see im narrorating my thoughts and shit,its edgy but go with it. My name is Kio Noli, and Im a agent for the-. You cant know that now,but back to the story. Brice yells back "But im hungry as hell!". Being edgy,I replied "Hell aint hungry and thats your third pizza! I looked up at the sign 'The Keido Hut' it read,it was owned by Keidocorp,a mafia who took over studdton and kidnapped the mayor. Me and brice are supposed to investigate and assassinate targets for information. I was about to usher Brice near the first target when I heard a loud crash. It was a bus,crashed over the bridge,with about 30 people standing on the bridge beside the wreck,the school bus sign was crossed out with red marker. It read 'The Varia Vehicle'. We've heard of Varia,retarded people who fought others. But then Keidocorp attacked Varia,and like I was ordered 'Eliminate all threats in the way'. So I aimed down on my ACOG sight and lined the crosshairs with Jay Luceros head,and then something hit me,literally. Ears ringing,body aching from the explosion that knocked me into the wall of a nearby building. The man was old,at least 40,with black and red hair and a jacket. I knew this man well. "Ineur" I choked. "I wouldnt reccomend ruining my plan." He said. I then remembered the files of Ineur and the main 7. "Your supposed to be teaching kids how to fight" I choked out. "Hm? Oh yes,future me told me to deal with any problems,which includes you. Now,any last thoughts?" "Yes,fuck you" Just as the words came out,a flashbang knocked him in the head and I covered my eyes. Narukami energy rips the rebar from the ground and tied up ineur. Brice would be eating a pizza while tossing his narukami shruiken in the air like a person tossing a ball. "Who is this guy?" "Ineur". I wish I hadnt have. "But stay on mission. We have work to do". Once again I aimed to find the mafia gone. "Shit. Brice,toss me the loca-" BANG! A sickening explosiln occured as brice flew across the pavement. Orange chains wrapped around me and I saw the world around me dissipear. I fell asleep... Chapter Two: Brice Kiposket Ringing ears...broken limbs....burnt eyes...thats all I felt. I managed to pick my head up to find Kio gone. "Motherfucker" I said,making the word last about 3 seconds. Managing to groan my arm into bringing the radio to my head, I said-shit you cant hear the first part...ill just modify it..."-do you copy?" "Yes I copy,whats up Brice." "Ineurs got Kio,send me a medkit,ASAP." "Roger that" After about 5 minutes of pain, Lumin comes by with a medical package "Stop showing off." I say,only to get the reply of"Hey,at least I CAN fly." 3 H O U R S L A T E R "Well,what are we gonna do?" I ask. Lumin had to pull the asshole move here. "We? I have to go back to the Cartel,they have to be suspicous." he said. I yelled "God DAMNIT,do we have any other avaible accosciates?" Just as I say that a window in the lobby of the mayors building explodes,stepping forward,Lumin says "No,Varia is about to get cornered by the cartel" But I replied "Not them,him" I point to a guy with eierd hair,a ben stranger shirt,a beanie over his hair,and holding a purple laser gun. "Hey,you think you can help us out? Or are you just gonna be edgy and fight us"As soon as I said 'help',he looked pissed. "YOU THINK I WONT?" as soon as the wuestion flew by,hundreds of laser bullets flew at me. "Move!" Lumin says,as I feel a bit faster. Of course lumin uses wind to move me forward,but im not even overweight. "Who the hell is thi-" But the maniac was so fast he already caught up and was shooting yet again. Using energy to shield me,I use the rest of my energy to storm him with shruikens. As the dust started to fall, Lumin said "Shit,he was-" BANG! Dead. Lumin fell to the ground with a hole in his chest,the laser maniac not even scratched. "Who the hell are you...." "Your worst nightmare" The words came,but not from either of us. A lady walked by and said "Boys,your making a racket" The laser man turns to shoot her,but she punched him with the brass knuckled handle of her knife and the man flew into a wall. "Violent,arent we?" She threw a orb of energy into the walk reckage,causing a explosion and white flames to be left behind."Who are you?" I ask "Luce Divina,but you can call me lucy." Chapter 3: Rewee Frigio WIP